


The Secret Child

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Competition, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Past Love, Singing, X-Factor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You would think just being in X-factor would change things but what if it changes more things then you expect to be changed in your life.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**'What!?"** _

__

_**What was papa saying that he was...no it can't be true I refuse to believe it to be true...It can't be true.** _

__

_**Oh god! What is happening? Why is this so confusing?** _

__

_**Did he not love us? Where we not good enough for him?** _

__

_**Why do you let him so quickily in? I like him but now I don't?** _

__

_**I am so confused...this is a mess...I am a mess...** _

__

_**But there one thing I am going to do....** _

__

_**'Crack!'** _

__

_**"LUNA!!"** _


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys,
> 
> Here is the chapter one to my new story The Secret Child. Just to let you know that the two character are speaking in Norwegian since they live there so next the what they have said is the rough English translation of what they said.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> 00Q007Narry

 

** **

**_One year ago_ **

_"Pappa?" ( **Papa** )_

_"Ja Luna." ( **Yes Luna** )_

_"Hvorfor skal vi flytte til Storbritannia?" (_ **Why are we moving to Britain _?_** _)_

 _"Fordi hvis du vil ha en synge som karrieren din så da må vi flytte_ _Storbritannia_ _. Storbritannia er det beste stedet for sangeren karriere for å starte derfor jeg har funnet en jobb på en skole for å lære musikk i London og du Luna har allerede ferdige på skolen et år før, fordi du hoppet over to år." ( **Because if you want a good singing career then we must move to Britain. Britain is the best place to start your singing career therefore I have found a job at a school in London as a music teacher and since you finished school because you skipped two years**.)_

 _"Jeg har en følelse at det er betingelse_ _før jeg er tillate å gå på X-Faktor." ( **I have a feeling that there are some conditions before I am allowed to go on X-Factor.** )_

_"Ja, det er noen betingelser, ett du vil få en jobb og arbeider der for et år, to du kan ha fester og gå til party, men ikke bli full, tre må du hjelpe med arbeidet rundt huset og fire våkner du hver uke dag når det er  klokken ni. Har vi en avtale? ( **Yes, I do have some conditions, one you must find a job and work there for a year, two you allow to go out to parties and have party but you're not allow to get drunk, three you help doing some of housework ad four you have wake-up each week day at nine o'clock. Do we have a deal**.)_

_"Ja, vi har en avtale." ( **Yes, we have a deal**.)_


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two of 'The Secret Child'
> 
> Enjoy

Today was the day when I will be audition in front of the actual judges Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh, Cheryl Cole and Harry Styles (he was from One Direction but I am not a big fan of them but I do like their songs) since I past the first audition which was in front of producers. I am a bit nervous but very excited all the same; I have been practising every day after I was told I was going sing in front of the X-factor judges. The song I chose for this audition is one of my favourite songs to sing when I told my papa which song I was doing he chuckled and mumbled how he was not surprised which confused me but I just shrugged it off.

 

I decided to wear my skater dress in mono heart and star print, burgundy red cardigan, with my hair casually tied in a loose bun, natural make-up and black pumps since I was already quite a bit taller than most girls. Lucky there were pockets in my dress so that I could put my mobile, lip-gloss, Oyster card for the tube since papa couldn’t come to the audition with me because he had a school trip to help supervise today and my keys.

 

“Bye papa, I am heading to the X-factor auditions.”

 

“Good Luck princess, text me to tell me if you have gone through to the next round?”

 

“Sure, will do papa. Bye.”

 

~~~~

 

There was already quite a queue for the auditions when I arrived there so I just joined the back of the queue to wait for me turn as I was waiting I texted a few of my friends telling that I was in the X-factor audition queue and they all wish me good luck before I turning off my mobile then placed into my pocket. Suddenly as I moved I tripped and started to fall when someone grabbed my waist and stopped me for falling.

 

“Thank you for breaking my fall,” I thanked the person behind me.

 

“No worries, I am sure anyone would do the same,” said they guy behind me when I looked at him properly I saw that he was quite good looking, he had tan skin, brown hair in a quiff and grey eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with red checked over shirt on top, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

 

“I am Luna Horan.”

 

“Alec Stevenson,” he said and we shook hand before we started talking with each other when unexpectedly I found myself in front of the queue.

 

“Name?”

 

“Luna Horan.”

 

“Here is your number and make sure that it is visible,” the woman behind the desk said then handed me the familiar X-factor sticker with my number ‘232677’ and when I had walk from the desk I placed the sticker on my dress. I sat down on one of the seats in the huge waiting room when a few minutes later Alec sat next to me and we carried on talking it seems like we had a lot in common. Two hours later a camera crew asked if they interview Alec because they were interview a few random contestants which he agreed.

 

“So what is your name young man?”

 

“Alec Stevenson.”

 

“How old are you Alec?”

 

“I am nineteen years old.”

 

“Where do you come from?”

 

“I am from Hertfordshire.”

 

“So why did you come to audition at X-factor.”

 

“Well, I love singing & dancing and I was hoping to make a career out of things I love doing.”

 

“What about your hobbies/interests?”

 

“I love playing the violin and I love football & skiing.”

 

“Who are you inspirations or influences in music?”

 

“My inspirations and influences in music are Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, Barbra Streisand and Michael Bublé.”

 

“Wow, what an interesting influences. One last question you are a very good look guy and I am sure that the girls want to know if you single.”

 

“I am not single; I am in my third year relationship with my boyfriend Luke.”

 

“Wow, what a lucky guy. Well, it was lovely talking to you Alec and good luck.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

~~~

 

An hour later and a few less people in the waiting room when finally both Alec’s and my numbers were called out so we follow the assistant to the backstage where there were four more contestants with their family but Alec and me ignored and quietly whispered to each when we noticed that the contestant before me went onto the stage.

 

“Break a leg Luna.”

 

“You too Alec,” I said and then we give each other a hug.

 

“Number 232677, Luna Horan. Please stand here. You are on next.”

 

I walked to where I was told to stand and took a deep breathe in and out. ‘ _It is going to be fine Luna, it just like another school exam and you do fine_ ,’ I thought to myself when the girl who was before came off the stage beaming and I could tell she had gone through to the next round.

 

“Congratulation.”

 

“Thanks and good luck,” she thanked me then I went up the steps and onto the stage. When I got to the stage I heard some wolf whistling for the audience which caused me to smile and blushes then I headed of the middle of the stage with a microphone in my hand. As I looked at the judges they looked at me like they had seen a ghost but it was probably just my imagination.

 

“And you are?” Simon asked me.

 

“Luna Horan, sir”

 

“How old are you?” Cheryl Cole inquired me.

 

“I am eighteen, ma’am.”

 

“Someone has very polite manners,” Cheryl teased me with made me blush even more and more wolf whistling from the audience.

 

“Where do come from?” Harry Styles queried me while smiling at me.

 

“I am from th UK but I lived most of my life in Norway, sir”

 

“So why have you come to audition on X-factor?” Louis Walsh asked me.

 

“I love singing and dancing and I hoping to make a profession out of it, sir.”

 

“So what are you going singing for us today?” Harry Styles asked me.

 

“I will be singing ‘Isn’t she lovely’.”

 

“That was the song that Harry sang at his first audition on here,” Cheryl Cole informed me as I said before I am not a big fan of One Direction.

 

“Did he ma’am? I didn’t know that.”

 

“Yes, he did. Anyway good luck and we are ready when you are,” Cheryl told me.

 

_‘Isn't she lovely_

 

_Isn't she wonderful_

 

_Isn't she precious_

 

_Less than one minute old_

 

_I never thought through love we'd be_

 

_Making one as lovely as she_

 

_But isn't she lovely made from love’_

 

I sang with literally all my heart and ignoring everything but the song I was sing then at the end I closed my eyes for a few seconds at the end of the song before opening my eyes. I looked in shock there they all stood up from their seats clapping like I never heard before  even the judges except Simon stood up clapping which cause to  me to beam and blush at the same time.

 

“Wow, that was one incredible voice you have there, Luna,” Harry Styles said grinning at me and I beam at before then thanked him.

 

“What you think Louis.”

 

“I think you nailed spot on.”

 

“Let’s have a vote, shall we,” Simon said to the other judges.

 

“A definitely yes from me,” Harry Styles said.

 

“It a yes from me,” Louis said.

 

“Also a yes from me,” Cheryl said smiled at me.

 

“Well, Luna you will be please to know that you got four big yes so you through to the next round,” Simon said to me with a small smile on his face.

 

“Thank you so much, it been an honour to sing in front of you,” I thanked them then curtsied before walking off the stairs and hugged Alec.

 

“Congratulation Luna!!”

 

“Thank you Alec break a leg,” I told him before he headed on the stage for his audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment or both it would be much appreciated and it would be lovely to know what you thought of the story so far.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Here is chapter three...I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I sorry if a bit dull.

 

Unfortunately I missed watching Alec’s audition in front of the judge since I went to the toilet and on the way out of the bathroom I accidentally bumped into a girl called Taylor Swift so I apologised but instead saying it was alright she just glared at me before storming into one of the loos. As I came to the area were a few of people who had been on the stage already were sitting down when I noticed Alec.

“Did you get through?” I asked Alec as I can closer to him

“Yes,” Alec replied beaming before giving me a big hug.

“Congratulation Alec!!”

“Thank you Luna, Luna I would like you to meet my boyfriend Luke,” Alec said with a grin when I finally notice the guy standing next to Alec, Luke was a head smaller then Alec ,he had olive skin, shaggy black hair and brown eyes with glasses. Luke was wearing white shirt with dark blue tie, brown cardigan, black trousers and black shoes.

“Lovely to meet you, Luke. Alec has been talking a lot about you.”

“Lovely to meet you too Luna,” Luke said and we shook hands in greeting.

“We were thinking of going to a café nearby for a bite to eat so see you at boot camp.”

“See you at boot camp Alec.”

~~~~~

When arrived home I decided that I should start practising singing for the boot camp and train my vocal chords. I want make my papa proud even though I knew that I was doing for myself, therefore I opened my laptop and started looking for a songs that I could practice sing to and that also might be used in X-factor. I also wrote down on my mobile some of the songs I would sing if I was asked to choose a song to sing on X-factor. I started singing one of the songs but suddenly my dad came into my room.

“Papa!!! You scared the heck out of me.”

“I´m sorry love but there is something that I would like to talk to you about as I know it is a few weeks until you are going to the X-factor boot camp so I thought that you and I can practice together until you go to boot camp. What do you think?!” He smiles at me.

“OMG! Really!? You would to that for me?! I love you so much Pa! Thank you!” I smiled from ear to ear. He is really the best dad on this earth.

“Did you talk to any of the other contestants when you were there?”

“Yes, I did. I become friends with a guy called Alec and his boyfriend Luke.”

“Well, if you want to invite them over sometime then don’t haste to do so but just let me know.”

“Of course papa,” I said then my mobile rang.

 **Me:** “Hello Luna speaking.”

 **Cl:** “Hey Luna, it’s me Claire.”

 **Me:** “Hey Claire, how are you? How are things?”

 **Cl:** “I am great, I am having a great time up here in Edinburgh and I am loving university life and I am making quite a few new friends here to.”

 **Me:** “I am glad you are enjoying yourself at university and see I told you that you would easily make friends there. Guess what!! I got through to the boot camp in X-factor.”

 **Cl:** “Congratulation Luna!! That is fanatic that you gotten through to the boot camp I am so proud.”

 **Me:** “Thank you.”

 **Cl:** “I am so vote for you and so are my friends.”

 **Me:** “Thank you, but first I have to get past the boot camp and judges too before that’s to happen.”

~~~~~~

I know that I was supposed to be asleep but I can’t sleep from all the excitement that had happened today when a hear some music from my papa’s room so I sneaked towards his room as I got close I couldn’t help but furrow my brow because I knew the song but I couldn’t remember what it was called at the moment. I slowly and quietly open the door.

But of course …‘It only takes a moment’ by & in ‘Hello Dolly’, the one song I will never ever forget as long as I live and breathe. It was the song that dad sang on stage at a café where pappa and dad meet eye to eye for the first time. I know the story of dad and papa like the back of my hand because papa has told me the story quite a few times over the years and I may or may not have asked papa to tell me the story a few times.

**_“Hey guys!”_ **

**_“Hey Niall,” George & Reilly greeted Niall before they hugging each and then the guys introduced Niall too their girlfriends. Niall, George & Reilly hadn’t seen each other since school broken-up for the summer holidays which was roughly two months ago so now here they were catching up on what they done over the holiday. After a while George and Reilly started to talk about things that Niall didn’t know about so Niall zoned out their talking and he started looking around the café that they were sitting in. It was a medium sized café and it was quite a plain café except that it an stage were random band would come and perform songs to entertain the customer._ **

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1S-O-Qrc0M> _

_‘It only takes a moment_

_For your eyes to meet and then_

_Your heart knows in a moment_

_You will never be alone again_

_I held her for an instant_

_But my arms felt sure and strong_

_It only takes a moment_

_To be loved a whole life long...’_

**_Niall looked at the singers that were standing on the stage there were four guys who were all were handsome but there was one that caught his eyes. He was the tallest out of the group and he was wearing black shoes, dark jeans, and dark blue shirt open to show a white t-shirt underneath._ **

_‘Takes a moment!_

_For your eyes to meet and then_

_Your heart knows in a moment_

_You will never be alone again_

_He held her for an instant_

_But his arms felt sure and strong_

_It only takes a moment—‘_

**_Niall’s and the band member’s eyes connected and suddenly Niall felt there was a massive spark go through him which end at his heart which caused Niall’s heart in a flutter like a hummingbird’s wings. Everything around them slowly disappeared and it felt like it was only them two in the room and everyone else didn’t exist. Niall never thought that love at first sight would happen to him or that it exist but here it was happening to him in a bar._ **

**_‘_ ** _He held me for an instant_

_But his arms felt safe and strong_

_It only takes a moment_

_To be loved a whole life long_

_‘And that is all_

_That love's about_

_And we'll recall when time runs out_

_That it only took a moment_

_To be loved a whole life long!_

**_Throughout the song Niall felt like that the guy was singing just to him and when they finished the song the guy winked at him this caused Niall to blush while giggle. His friend looked at Niall strangely because they have never hear Niall giggle like that before and Niall saw the away they looked at him which cause to go even more red. Suddenly a napkin was placed in front of him and then a cup of hot chocolate._ **

**_“Excuse me, I didn’t order this,”_ **

**_“I know sir but that a man over there did for you,” the waiter said while pointing at the band member that he was falling in love with who noticed and smirked at Niall and winked at him again. Niall duck his head while blushed, he saw in the corner of his eyes he saw that the guy had turned back to his bandmates and started talking to them again._ **

**_After Niall had finished drinking his hot chocolate he took the napkin and was about to wipe his mouth when he suddenly spotted something written on the napkin so Niall move the napkin so that he could have a better look at it. It said:_ **

**_Call me gorgeous on XXXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Harry xxx_ **

****

That was how my parents first meet…well….saw each other for the first time I opened door a little more and I saw my papa standing on the balcony looking at the stars while holding onto his necklace. The necklace or more precisely a locket given to him by my dad it is an oval white gold locket on a white gold chain. I know about the locket and touch it when I was little but I have near ever seen inside the lock but I can tell you this even though you probably already figured out that the locket mean quite a lot to my dad so he rarely takes it off.

“Luna, aren’t you meant to be in bed sleep?”

“Yes papa,” I said while looking down at my feet.

“Couldn’t sleep again?”

“Yeah,” I said as we headed to my bedroom when we got there I went straight to bed and papa tucked me in.

“Do you want me to sing you to sleep?”

“Yes.” I answered and papa started to sing to me while I closed my eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter three!! I hope you enjoy reading it ^-^
> 
> 00Q007Narry ^-^
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna & Claire are going shopping and they bump into someone at lunch time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here is chapter four if 'The Secret Child'..sorry it not very good but I hope you enjoy reading it anyway ^-^!!

**_"I'm not sure what the future holds but I do know that I'm going to be positive." -Nicole Kidman_ **

“Good morning Rini,” I said to my orange tabby kitten and scratching Lina’s ears causing her to purr then I started to get dressed blue t-shirt, dark beige shorts, beige scarf, bangs, blue wedges and then put my long curly hair up into a high pony tail then headed down to the kitchen for breakfast with papa. Papa was making eggs and buttered soldiers for breakfast while humming the lullaby that he has being sing to me since I was a baby when the breakfast was done papa placed the breakfast in front of me and his were he would sit before heading back to where the kettle was to make us some tea.

“So you never told me what happened when you were auditioning at X-factor?” papa asked me so I started to tell what happened at X-factor soon I got to part of telling my papa who the judges were when suddenly I heard a crash which cause me to jump when I looked at my papa he looked like was having a trance or a flashback since he was stand so still so I slowly and cautiously headed over to my papa then gentle placed my hand on his arm.

“Papa?”  I said gentle which caused papa to jolt back before shaking his head a sigh.

“I am sorry Luna for scaring you like that by blanking out there but it’s nothing to worry about I think I have not being get enough sleep as I am supposed to have,” Papa said with a tired smile and I could see the bags under his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure Luna so what have got planned to do for day Luna?”

“Claire and I have planned to go shopping today since I have gotten rid of quite a few of my clothes in my ward robe and get new clothes & shoes.”

“Of course, how can I forget that you gave away four bin bags full of clothes to charity and I don’t remember ¾ of clothes that you had in your wardrobe since a lot of them came from tante (auntie) Maud & Eira since I remember that they loved buying you clothes as presents.

“Yes, they did but unluckily I have grown out of most of them.”

“Yes, you have grown quite a bit taller.”

“More than a quite a bit papa I am a head taller then you at least.”

“Sheesh, you know how to rub it in,” papa said while sending a grin toward me which I returned before taking our plates and placing them in the dishwater then headed to get my Mulberry satchel which had everything that I need for today. The Mulberry Satchel was given to me from tante Eira on my sixteen birthday, the satchel has been with tante Eira since she was twenty years old which was given to her but her late grandma before she passed away so when I received the satchel for my sixteen birthday I had tears in my eyes because I knew how much that bag meant to my tante Eira so I felt honoured that she trust me enough with her Mulberry satchel. I then grabbed my beige cardigan jacket then placed the satchel strap onto my left shoulders before hugging my papa before heading to Brent Cross were I would be meeting Claire for shopping then lunch then maybe some more shopping afterwards if we felt like it.

~~~

We decide for lunch that we would be eating at Yo-sushi lucky there were hardly anyone there so we were shown to two stool that were near the back of the restaurant in between a young couple and a group of middle aged women we order some drinks coca cola for Claire and Spirit for me then we started take off the dish that were going around the belt that we want then started to eating and talking mostly about what we think the songs that I would be singing at the X-factor boot camp.

I suddenly reached for the soya sauce when another hand reached for it at the same time so our hands were touching sending a massive electric bolt up my arm which caused me to softly gasp I looked that the person whose hand was on top of me and it was the guy who was sitting next to my with his girlfriend. He was tall but I couldn’t see if he was taller than me, he was tanned, he had light brown hair styled like Q (Q or Quartermaster in Skyfall -James Bond) and blue eyes.

“Sorry,” he said in his husky voice making me practically melt while moving his hand and I moved mine.

“No worries,”

“You take the soya.”

“No, its fine you take.”

“No, I insist that you take the soya sauce.”

“Ok, if you insist Mr…”

“Payne, Andrew Payne,” he said cautiously which confused me but I ignored it and just smiled at him before pouring the soya sauce into my sauce dish.

“I am done with it Mr Payne so here you go,” I said before holding the bottle to him which he took and poured in his sauce dish too.

“Thank Miss….”

“Luna Horan.”

“Well, thank you Miss Horan and by the way you have exquisite beautiful coloured eyes” He smiled at me before turning back to his girlfriend while I blushed then I turned to Claire whose mouth was literally hanging wide open.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said before turning back to her food and we didn’t talk at all until Andrew left with his girlfriend.

“I can’t believe that you talked to him and he complimented your eyes?”

“Why? What wrong with talking to him? Or that he compliment my eyes?” I asked confused & protective of my odd eyes, you see I have two different coloured eyes my right eye is blue but my left eye is blue I asked my papa why I had a green eye instead of blue eyes like his and he chuckled before telling me that my dad had green eyes when papa told me that it made me feeling like I could feel my dad love run though my veins I know that sounds odd but that what felt like. Sorry got a bit side tracked back to the story… Claire sighed with frustration at what I have just said.

“That was Andrew Payne son of Liam Payne and Juliet Arrows.”

“So?”

“ **SO…So….**  Luna, Liam Payne is in the same band as Harry Styles you know one of judges on X-factor.”

“Oh.”

“Sometimes I wonder which planet you are on Luna.”

True I might not know all the celebrities that are popular now doesn’t mean I don’t know any celebrities it was just that I am more interested in actors or actress then music artists and other then they actor or actress that I was interested I was to bothered about celebrities on a whole.  Sure, I sang songs but I was more focused on the actually songs like the melody and lyrics then who sang the actually song. I love singing song but the songs I sang has some meaning to me like the song I sang for the X-factor audition was the first song I sang with my best guy friend Neville in our music lesson.

~~~

As closed the front door of our house I could hear papa singing when I had locked our door and head upstairs to our art room were papa or I would go to escape reality while painting, drawing or pottery while listening to music. I opened the door to find my papa painting on the wall with his fingers while singing to the singing to the song that was playing on the radio as I closed the door to the room papa head turned towards me and he smiled at me then nodded his head at me. I went to my side that wall then started to painting over it with white paint so then I could start a fresh and paint a whole new picture.

Both papa started to sing the Queen song when it came onto the radio while painting on our walls:

_‘Tonight I'm going to have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive_

_And the world turning inside out, yeah_

_And floating around in ecstasy, so_

_Don't stop me now_

_Don't stop me_

_Because I'm having a good time, having a good time_

 

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm going to go, go, go_

_There's no stopping me_

 

_I'm burning through the sky, yeah_

_Two hundred degrees,_

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I want to make a supersonic man out of you_

 

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you want to have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now_

_Because I'm having a good time_

_Don't stop me now_

_Yes I'm having a good time_

_I don't want to stop at all, yeah_

 

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite, I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode_

 

_I'm burning through the sky, yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I want to make a supersonic woman of you_

 

_Don't stop me, don't stop me_

_Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey!_

_Don't stop me, don't stop me_

_Don't stop me, have a good time_

_Good time, don't stop me_

_Don't stop me, ah!_

 

_I'm burning through the sky, yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I want to make a supersonic man out of you_

 

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you want to have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now_

_Because I'm having a good time_

_Don't stop me now_

_Yes I'm having a good time_

_I don't want to stop at all’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos. Comment. Please


End file.
